Blacksmith
Blacksmith is a robot built by Al Kindle (who previously competed in the old show with Enforcer) which competed in Season 2 of ABC's BattleBots reboot and the third season on Discovery and Science. Its main weapon is rather unique - a hammer with a flamethrower set inside. This weapon proved to be very eye-catching, which led to Blacksmith being used in a lot of teaser footage for the second season. For Season 3, Blacksmith was rebuilt after the destruction of its previous chassis was set on fire due to the batteries. Al included interchangeable front forks and wedges, a revised chassis, HDPE around the axe shaft, and a remade hammer head. Blacksmith's design was inspired by a 30-pound sportsman class robot named Mangi which was also built by Kindle. Robot History ABC Season 2 Blacksmith was one of twelve robots which was forced to fight through the three-way melees of the qualifier round in order to make it into the main bracket. It was placed up against two brand-new teams in Gemini and Basilisk. The match started quickly for Blacksmith, as it charged Basilisk when it approached and dealt damage to Basilsk's flipping arm with its hammer. This seemed to incapacitate Basilisk, so Blacksmith attacked the two Gemini robots, seemingly unfazed by their weapons. Soon, Blacksmith had cornered both Gemini robots and hammered away, knocking out the black half of Gemini. However, the assault took a toll on Blacksmith, as it began to show control issues itself. Basilisk's drone counterpart, Afterbyte, landed near Blacksmith at this point, and Blacksmith scooped it up and smashed it with the hammer. Basilisk itself soon began moving again and once again attacked Blacksmith, but it quickly slowed and stopped once again after taking a few more hits. Blacksmith continued to beat on the red half of Gemini until the final 30 seconds of the match, where it stopped entirely due to a drive chain problem. Smoke and then flame began pouring from Blacksmith's internals, and it looked like it was going to be counted out. However, halfway into the countdown, Blacksmith's drive chain problem resolved itself and Blacksmith moved for just long enough to show controlled movement before time ran out on the match. The match went to the judges, who ruled a unanimous decision for Blacksmith. The reason Blacksmith caught fire was due to the weapon motor burning out, compounded with some spilled propane from the weapon system. This win put Blacksmith to the round of 48. Here, it faced the daunting challenge of fighting previous semi-finalist Bronco. After dodging each other for the first few seconds, Blacksmith missed its first hammer attack, which allowed Bronco to flip it three times in succession, the last one getting it caught on the screws. Blacksmith escaped, but its flamethrower wasn't working. It pushed underneath Bronco and rammed it into the side wall, hitting it with its hammer. Bronco flipped Blacksmith over and as Blacksmith righted itself, its hammer head broke off. Blacksmith immediately went on the defensive, keeping its wedge to Bronco and eventually getting underneath and hitting it with its hammer arm. Bronco retaliated by flipping Blacksmith into the pulverizer. Blacksmith was able to get under Bronco a few times and dodged the flipper, but eventually Bronco got underneath and flipped it on top of the screws again. This time, Blacksmith was unable to free itself and was counted out. Bronco won by KO at 2:16 and Blacksmith was eliminated. However, Blacksmith was awarded one of the eight wild cards most likely for its unique hammer/flamethrower weapon. This put Blacksmith to the round of 32 with its No.26 seeding, where it faced the No.7 seed Minotaur. Things started out promising for Blacksmith as it withstood Minotaur's spinning drum and pushed it around the BattleBox. Suddenly, Minotaur started to damage the front wedge of Blacksmith and tore it right off as it was being hit by the pulverizer. Minotaur then tore off Blacksmith's top plate and Blacksmith kept going straight at Minotaur with its hammer. Blacksmith was being tossed around the BattleBox by Minotaur's spinning drum and Minotaur pushed Blacksmith onto the screws, where it lost its hammerhead again. While Blacksmith was swinging its hammer arm, Minotaur went straight at Blacksmith with its spinning drum and pushed Blacksmith against the screws. Blacksmith's weapon motor caught fire and it stopped moving. However, there wasn't enough time to count out Blacksmith and the match went to a judge's decision. Minotaur won by a KO and Blacksmith was eliminated from the tournament. Discovery Season 3 Blacksmith's first match in Season 3 was an undercard match against fallen champion Bite Force. Blacksmith rushed out of its square and tried to hit Bit Force but the hammer wasn't working correctly and Bite Force got the first hit. After dodging around each other for a while Bite force landed another blow, ripping up Blacksmith's armor. Blacksmith was starting to get pushed back by Bite Force and landed two hammer blows before Bite Force flipped it over. Blacksmith quickly self-righted and continued to attack, landing a blow that no only temporarily stopped Bite Force's spinning bar, but lodged the weapon into the gap where Bite Force's weapon is housed, leaving the two temporarily stuck. Blacksmith was not undamaged as the hit had severed its fuel system for the flamethrower. Blacksmith continued to attack but Bite Force pushed it up on the screws and left it there with only seconds left on the clock. Time ran out and Bite Force won by a unanimous 3-0 judges decision. In its second fight of the seasonm Blacksmith had to fight against The Four Horsemen. The fight started with Blacksmith opting to use its wedge over its hammer to avoid taking possible damage from The Four Horsemen. This proved to be a good decision as they were able to easily shove the Four Horsemen around the arena. Blacksmith took the damage dished out by Pestilence and Famine and kept pushing The Four Horsemen around. Blacksmith started taking damage from Pestilence and Famine but Buttercup was destroyed by its own teammate, allowing Blacksmith to gain the upper hand. Blacksmith continued to attack and managed to cause the spinner of Famine and the Pestilence to stop working With 3 seconds left on the clock, the Four Horsemen were counted out, giving Blacksmith the win to advance to the next stage. Blacksmith's next opponent was against Witch Doctor and opted to use the front forks it had used against Bite Force. The match started out well for Blacksmith as they were getting underneath Witch Doctor and shoving them into the wall. However, as the match progressed, Blacksmith found itself on the receiving end of multiple attacks and the possible loss of its hammer. On top of that, Blacksmith was slower to turn than Witch Doctor, so it was unable to keep its opponent frrom making hits from the side or rear. However, the fight turned as Blacksmith managed to get fully under Witch Doctor and shove it up onto the arena screws such that the left-front tire of Witch Doctor was between the screws and the arena barrier. Blacksmith celebrated but at the last second, Witch Doctor wiggled free with 6 seconds left on the clock. Time ran out and Witch Doctor was declared the winner by a 3-0 unanimous judges decision. Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 4 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "Aww Snookie. From New Jersey so you know it's a shore thing. It's BLACKSMITH!" "Bang Bang into the box. This bot rules the school of hard knocks. It’s BLACKSMITH!" "It's got a flaming hammer to swing and its always thinking one thing, "Yeah! I hit that!" Here to get it on, it's BLACKSMITH!" "Whoop, whoop! This is not a drill. It's hammer time. Here to pound you like Play-Doh, the jersey thornado, BLACKSMITH!" "In west Philadelphia, born and raised where the slayed spent most of his days. You know who it is. It's the Death Prince of Hell Air, BLACKSMITH!" "Hang with this bot and you will get hammered. Here to serve a round of bruise, the man, the myth, it's BLACKSMITH!" Trivia * Both robots that Blacksmith won against were multi bots that fought in a qualifying rumble of Season 2. Merchandise Blacksmith/Tech4Kids Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots armed with Flamethrowers Category:Robots armed with Hammers/Axes Category:Robots armed with unique weapons Category:Wild Card Winners Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots that could self-right Category:Robots from New Jersey Category:Robots made into toys